


The One Where Sam And Bucky Are A Meme

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, i hope it brings you joy, i hope that's the correct thing, i put them as a realtionship cuz its about them, it just always makes me laugh so this happened, it's that stupid meme, sambucky - Freeform, this is just sillyness guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam and Bucky are late for a meeting. It's not what everyone thinks.





	

They’d been waiting in the conference room for almost twenty minutes, Sam and Bucky were nowhere to be found. Steve had tried calling them both several times and got no answer. Tony had suggested they just go ahead with the meeting, they were smart guys, they’d catch up. Clint and Nat had been giving each other knowing looks for ten minutes and Wanda seemed to just be smirking to herself about something, Steve found it unsettling.

He was about to start the meeting when the door flew open and Sam sauntered in, looking happy and a little out of breath, but otherwise pretty normal.

“Sorry I’m late man, I was uh…doing things.”  He said, smirking as he sat down in the chair next to Steve. Steve was about to tell him it was fine and ask if he’d seen Bucky when the door swung open again and Bucky walked through it, his hair was a mess, and his jacket was hanging off his shoulder.

“He pushed me down the FUCKING STAIRS!” Bucky shouted, glaring at Sam for a second before straightening his jacket roughly and throwing himself into the chair next to Sam so hard that it rolled and crashed into Sam. Sam pushed him away gently with a small smile and Steve would swear that Bucky was blushing. He hung his head and rubbed at his eyes. His friends were idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! stupid silly meme drabble! listen, i know this is small but it made me so damn happy to write it.


End file.
